My second chance
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Mark and Nay abroke up a couple of weeks ago. Mistakes were made and Mark regrets it terribly. Naya Rivera/Mark Salling, Sallivera fic


„Dude…are you even listening to me right now?" Mark realized he was somehow absent. Cory clearly noticed it and smiled. „You thinking about her again, am I right?"

„Bullshit, I'm not! What were you just tellling me?" Mark tried to change subject. He really didn't want to talk about her right now.

Sure, she was present every single day and he couldn't just avoid her. They've worked together for so long now, but after everything that happened, it's complicated between them.

All the mistakes he made, all the tears he caused…he wasn't proud of it and he regreted it ever since they broke up.

It was not very easy to look at her without thinking about all of this. Sometimes they talk, but he was aware that it would never be the same again.

„Doesn't matter, dude. I have to go back to the set. See you there, right?", Cory said and left Mark alone, sitting on the steps infront of his trailer.

He still had some minutes. He looked around and saw Heather talking to Dianna. She was the only one who knows about all of the bad stuff that happened between him and Naya. And she wasn't really happy about it, of cause not. One night, after everyone was done filming, she came up to him and told him every single thing he did wrong.

„Mark?"He turned his head and saw Kevin standing next to him. „Are you okay?"

„Yeah, I'm..I'm fine. Just taking a little break.", Mark answered smiling.

Kevin returned that smile and was about to leave. „Kev, can I ask you something?", Mark said with a quiet and somehow shy voice. „Uh..sure, what is it?", Kevin asked and sat down next to Mark.

„How's Naya doing?" Mark thought that might be a strange question but he had the feeling that Kevin understood. „You're not talking to her as much as you used to, right?", Kevin said.

„She's okay." Mark looked at Kevin and raised an eyebrow. „Okay?", he asked.

„Yeah, okay. She's changed, you know? Not in a bad way. But the Naya I used to know is gone. And you know when that happened?"

Mark of cause knew. He looked at the ground, nervously playing with his hand.

„It happened right after you two broke up."

It felt like Mark's heart broke into million pieces. Just thinking about the fact that he was the reason Naya changed killed him.

„Mark, look. I don't know what happened between the two of you. I just know that she was way happier with you than she is now. And watching you treating each other like strangers is painful. She's my best friend, Mark and I want her to be happy. It just seems like you're the only one that can make her happy. Think about it!"

Kevin tapped Mark's shoulder and left. That's it. He had to talk to her. Mark felt like an asshole ever since he broke up with Naya and he never really told her why. To be honest, he didn't even remember why.

After he was done filming, he waited at her car. He wanted to talk to her, tell her, how much she really means to him.

„Naya…hey!" , he said nervously.

Naya's eyes wided as she saw Mark standing infront of her. „Hi.", was the only thing she could say.

„Can we talk? I think we really need to talk." Naya took a deep breathe, put her phone back into her poket and looked at him again. „Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

„Us. Naya, I know I made a lot of mistakes and I feel like shit because of that! But just because we're not close anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you! Because clearly, I do! A lot more than I should actually." Mark felt himself blush.

He thought it was the right think to do and after feeling like Naya would just slap him and leave, he saw her dark, brown, tear filled eyes. She was about to cry and he immediately felt sorry for her. He never wanted her to cry because of him. That already happened often enough.

„Why now, Mark? I really was about to get over all this. And now you're standing here, looking at me with your puppy eyes and telling me that you still care about me? That's not fair, Mark!"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Mark had to fight the urge to wipe it away. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

„Just tell me…did you ever love me? Like, really love me? Because I did love you! And for God's sake, I still do!"

Her words hit him harder than he expected. Did she really just say she still loves him? Damn.

„I did! I did love you! My feelings for you were strong, but they are not as strong as they used to be!"

Naya was crying for real now. He could see her suffering.

„Naya, look at me!", he said and took her tiny hands in his own. Her beautiful eyes met his and he stroked her cheek. „They are not as strong as they used to be…they are much stronger! Everyday, I came on set, I saw you and with every second I looked at you, I fell in love with you even more! I feel like I'm dying without you in my life!"

Now it was his turn to cry.

„I need you, Naya! I know, I've made mistakes and I hurt you, but just give me a second chance!"

Naya never saw him crying before. It was surreal, but it just showed her, that he really meant what he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

„You'll get your second chance! Just promise me one thing!"

„Everything you want!"

„We start new now and you will never ever mention our past relationship again, okay?"

Mark smiled and nodded.

He slowly placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

„I love you, Naya!"

„I love you, too, Mark!"


End file.
